¿por que? no lo se
by vikitita
Summary: Era un día muy hermoso en esa época feudal, los pájaros cantaban y una brisa tocaba la hermosa cara de la joven que estaba sentada debajo de un gran árbol muy frondoso en medio de aquel bosque, pero esa joven estaba algo desconectada de ese bello paisaje.
1. Chapter 1

**hola como ven este es el primer fic que ago talvex lo an visto en algun sitio con otro nonbre de usuario no se preocupen es la misma persona que lo sube no estoy quitando o plageando el fic los que me han visto sea con el nombre de sesshomaru-sama o sesshomaruxkagomeii. por favor disfruten**

**Capitulo 1: Todo pasa por algo**

Era un día muy hermoso en esa época feudal, los pájaros cantaban y una brisa tocaba la hermosa cara de la joven que estaba sentada debajo de un gran árbol muy frondoso en medio de aquel bosque, pero esa joven estaba algo desconectada de ese bello paisaje y en sus pensamientos solo estaba lo que le había pasado hace unos momentos eso era lo que la desconectaba y la entristecía

**Flash back**

− Qué quieres decirme Inuyasha por que tanto suspenso− dijo Kagome algo angustiada.

− Lo que te tengo que decir es algo que para mí es muy importante así que escúchame bien− dijo el peli plateado algo confundido y nervioso.

−Es algo malo verdad tu no me puedes mentir dímelo ya− dijo la chica algo molesta y preocupada porque muy en su ser sabia de que trataba.

−Se que para ti va a ser algo doloroso pero...−fue interrumpido por Kagome.

− No sigas prefiero que me sigas mintiendo a saber la dolorosa verdad− dijo la joven con una lagrima en su mejilla.

−Lo sé pero es mejor que te lo diga− Inuyasha por un momento se quedo en silencio y vio como Kagome se limpiaba aquella lagrima que había derramado, el tomo un respiro y dijo − Lo siento solo estuve jugando contigo yo no te amo solo quería un reemplazo para dejar de pensar en... − pero fue interrumpido por esos ojos chocolate que ella tenía.

−Kikyo verdad − al decir esto se puso a llorar porque eso era lo que ella temía y no quería perderlo por su antiguo ser.

−Lo sé lo que hice fue muy bajo al hace eso contigo, pero ya no podía callar mas hoy menos que nunca por sé que Kikyo está viva y no pienso perder esta oportunidad que me dio la vida para estar con ella− concluyo el joven de cabellos plateados que tenía una cara de inmensa alegría por pensar lo que Dios le daba pero su semblante cambio al ver que Kagome se cayó de rodillas y se ponía a llorar.

Kagome se paro algo lento y le dijo a su querido Inuyasha en un susurro − que seas feliz con ella y por cierto no pienses en buscarme porque no me encontraras nunca − dichas estas palabras Kagome camino adentrándose al bosque y solo se pudo escuchar a lo lejos un −ABAJO, ABAJO Y ABAJO−de la joven.

**Fin del flash back**

El joven dejo de recordar lo sucedido cuando de repente escucho como de los matorrales se escuchaba fuertes pisadas ella se asusto mucho al saber que algún demonio, animal o cualquier persona le asiera daño alguno, cuando se pudo escuchar una dulce voz de una niña que le dijo.

− ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola señorita?− ella estaba enfrente de Kagome.

−No hago nada, solo pienso que es lo que últimamente hice mal− dijo la peli negra un poco dudosa el porqué la niña estaba ahí tan sola y sin nadie cerca.

−Me podrías ayudar es que, estoy buscando comida porque ya casi va atardecer y no podre ir sola− la niña puso su cara más tierna para que la miko fuera con ella.

−Está bien iré contigo pero dime cómo te llamas− Kagome presentía saber quién era esa pequeña porque ya la había visto antes.

−Me llamo Rin y estoy con el amo Sesshomaru y el señor Jaken yo soy la que me encargo de buscar comida− cuando Rin termino de hablar le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

−Bueno Rin yo me llamo Kagome y es un gusto conocerte, pues vamos rábidos a buscar comida antes que Sesshomaru se preocupe por ti, no crees−dijo la joven algo confundida por que la niña le había dicho hace unos instantes.

Las dos humanas se fueron a un pequeño lago donde ahí había una gran cantidad de peces de todos tamaños y clases cuando la joven de ojos chocolates vio algo que nunca hubiera deseado ver en esos momentos, sus ojos no le mentían veían como Inuyasha besaba apasionadamente a su rival de amores, Kikyo, veía como poco a poco se abrazaban y casi se desvestían lo único que pudieron decir sus labios fueron

−Vamos… ya…Rin− dijo con la voz entre cortada la pobre miko.  
>La pequeña sin saber porque vio como Kagome tenía su mirada hacia el suelo y unas gotas salían de esos hermosos ojos chocolate.<p>

– Pero solo tengo cinco pescados no va a alcanzar y…−fue interrumpida por Kagome.

−Va a alcanzar estoy segura, vámonos ya Rin –dijo la azabache con un tomo de mucho coraje y al mismo tiempo tristeza.

Y entonces…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: PERO, ¿POR QUE?

−Va a alcanzar estoy segura, vámonos ya Rin –dijo la azabache con un tomo de mucho coraje y al mismo tiempo tristeza.

Y entonces la joven miko vio la cara de Rin triste y no pudo soportarlo y de sus labios exclamo.

– No te preocupes nos vamos para buscar ms comida por otro lado Rin− su vos se escuchaba igual a lo último que había dicho pero algo diferente porque también estaba el sentimiento de culpa por la cara que manifestaba la niña.

Rin cambio su carita de tristeza a una carita de mucha confianza y alegría hacia Kagome ella la agarro de la mano fuertemente.

– Esta bien señorita Kagome vámonos ya porque aquí espantan y mucho− soltó una gran carcajada la pequeña que hizo que Kagome se olvidara por un momento de lo que había visto momentos antes.

-Pero que pasa Inuyasha porque me sueltas así− dijo Kikyo con un tono de sorpresa al ver como su querido Inuyasha no la estaba viendo a ella si no a un punto especifico.

−No me molestes ahora Kikyo por favor vete ya− dijo el peli plateado al ver a Kagome irse con esa niña que siempre acompañaba a su hermano Sesshomaru.

−No me iré hasta que me digas el porqué quieres que me vaya, ¡ MIRAME INUYASHA!− dijo Kikyo algo molesta pero a la vez angustiada no quería escuchar que él quería estar con su reencarnación.

–¡ INUYASHA!− Al decir esto ella se puso a llorar pero sin saber el porqué de sus lagrimas tal vez ella solo quería retenerlo a su amado.

−No llores Kikyo no temas yo solo quiero estar solo y reflexionar mis actos que estado haciendo durante este día es solo eso no hay nada mas- mentía si, él quería saber porque Kagome estaba con Sesshomaru y esa niñita, el sentía mucho dolor solo de pensar que su Kagome estaba con su hermano.

−Está bien Inuyasha me iré pero no me busques hasta que hayas aclarado sus pensamientos pero, sobre todo sus sentimientos− dijo la joven cabizbaja y algo sollozo porque no quería apartarse de él pero ella tomo su decisión y se fue antes que Inuyasha pudiera decir alguna palabra alguna.

Mientras tanto Kagome pensaba lo que acababa de ver pero ella solo dijo -_Pero ¿Por qué?_- En sus propios pensamientos, sabía que Inuyasha era feliz con Kikyo pero no lo soportaba recordaba como su mamá le había dicho antes.

–_si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es que siempre fue tuyo pero si no es que nunca lo fue− _

Eso la hizo reflexionar sabía que Inuyasha nunca iba a volver por eso tenía que buscar alguien para poder ser feliz, pero un comentario por parte de Rin la saco de sus pensamientos.

−Señorita Kagome quiero que coma con nosotros porque gracias a usted pude tener más rápido la comida− Rin al decir esto se le ilumino sus ojos dándole a la joven una señal inminente que le dijera que sí.

−Pero no puedo porque tu amo Sesshomaru no querrá que yo este con ustedes pe…− no puso terminar por que la niña le dijo unas palabras que la llenaron de inmensa alegría sin saber el por qué.

−No se preocupe yo convenceré a mi amo Sesshomaru, yo se que él no me puede decir que no− con esas palabras basto para que la niña agarrara su mano y la llevara a donde estaba Sesshomaru.

Pero antes de llegar se toparon con una de las personas menos indicada para establecer una conversación, si era él, Inuyasha estaba enfrente de ellas.

− ¿a dónde vas Kagome y con esa niña?− dijo entre gruñidos, el estaba muy molesto porque él quería una explicación.

−No tienes el derecho de preguntarme nada y menos cuando tú me dijiste algo que a nadie le desearía que escuchara así que ¡LARGATE PRONTO INUYASHA! Y sabes que ¡ABAJO, ABAJO Y ABAJO!–

Al decir esto Kagome se sintió muy aliviada ya le había dicho parte de lo que sentía pero ya no quería estar más ahí así que tomo de la mano a su acompañante y le dijo a la niña

− vámonos perece que estamos cerca, verdad−

Rin vio como el joven estaba en el suelo voltio a ver a Kagome la cual tenía una cara de satisfacción por haber hecho eso.

–Si señorita Kagome no falta mucho− dicho esto la niña corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar antes con su amo Sesshomaru y decirle y convencerlo de que su nueva amiga se quedara con ellos indefinidamente.

Kagome corrió para alcanzar a Rin pero no pudo, al llegar a su destino vio una cara de molestia por parte de Sesshomaru y a Rin muy contenta Kagome pensó −_Seguro Rin pudo convencerlo ¿pero cómo?−__  
><em>−Señorita Kagome se puede quedar con nosotros hasta que ya no quieras estar más aquí− la niña rio mucho al decir estas palabras porque ella sabía algo que nadie más sabia.

−Bueno ya que te quedaras con nosotros tendrás que hacer algo− dijo Jaken algo molesto por la decisión de su amo bonito.

−Si lo sé solo díganme que es lo haré y con mucho gusto…− no pudo terminar ya que una voz fría y sin ningún sentimiento la callo al pronunciar algunas palabras

–Cuidaras de Rin y harás la comida− al escuchar eso supo que fue ese ser tan frio era Sesshomaru. Kagome dijo un sí y no dijo nada más.

−Lo único que te pido es que ese hibrido no te busque porque te tendrás que ir− dijo Sesshomaru con ese tono sin sentimientos viendo a Rin como tenía su cara de tristeza.

−No te preocupes no veras ni olerás algo de él te lo aseguro− al finalizar esas palabras rin cambio su rostro de tristeza a la de una inmensa alegría.

**Ya termino como ven rin sabe algo que nadie aparte de yo sabe que será.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR

−No te preocupes no veras ni olerás algo de él te lo aseguro− al finalizar esas palabras rin cambio su rostro de tristeza a la de una inmensa alegría.

−Bueno no importa solo haz la comida porque Rin ya tiene hambre− finalizo Sesshomaru frio y prepotente algo que lo caracteriza. (A mi parecer ese carácter me encanta)

−Es… ta… bien lo haré de in… me… dia… to− dijo la pelinegra algo tartamuda y cabizbaja pero ella solo pensaba como el pudo cambiar su forma de pensar, pero sabía que solo era por un instante, porque volvería a ser el mismo cuando Rin se fuera y estuvieran solos si es que llegaban a estar solos que era algo que dudaba mucho.

−Bueno ma… señorita Kagome vamos a hacer el fuego para hacer la comida− dijo Rin algo burlona y un poco tímida porque casi decía lo que todavía no podía decir hasta no ver algo que ella y solo ella sabia al pensar eso pudo sacar una risa que fue escuchado por Kagome y Sesshomaru.

― ¿Qué te pasa Rin?― dijo Sesshomaru con una cara molesta porque era obvio que ella le caía bien y eso era muy malo para él.

−Nada señor Sesshomaru solo es que me cae bien muy bien la señorita Kagome, si me cae muy pero muy bien− exclamo la pequeña niña con una gran sonrisa.

:p :p :p :p :p :p =) =) =) =) =) =) ^ o ^ ^ o ^ ^ o ^^ o ^

Pero en la aldea de la anciana Kaede un hanyo estaba algo pensativo, nervioso y furioso por sus propios pensamientos pero fue interrumpido por una voz muy conocida

−Hola Inuyasha ¿Por qué tan pensativo? Y ¿Dónde está Kagome?− dijo Sango al entrar a la casa de la anciana Kaede y mirando por todas partes para ver donde estaba su amiga.

−¡No me pasa nada Sango!−dijo el hanyo muy molesto ni siquiera el propio Inuyasha sabia el por qué de su enojo.

−¡No le hables así a la madre de mis hijos me oíste Inuyasha!− contesto el monje algo serio y con un tono que no se podía saber con exactitud.

− ¡Si Inuyasha, no le hables de esa manera a Sango!− defendió el pequeño demonio-zorro que siempre los acompañaba.

−Sucede algo verdad es acerca de la señorita Kagome− dijo el monje Miroku con ese tono sarcástico e irónico que lo caracteriza cuando predice lo sucedido.

−Si es por ella que estoy así− contesto el peli plateado muy triste.

− ¿Qué le asiste a Kagome? Ojala no le hayas hecho algo por que te juro que te mato− fue lo que primero que se le vino a la mente al escuchar que era por ella y conociendo a Inuyasha el tenia la culpa.

−Nada, ya déjenme solo que no entienden− dijo Inuyasha con un tono furioso y al decir eso los saco a empujones de la casa de la anciana Kaede.

:p :p :p :p :p :p =) =) =) =) =) =) ^ o ^ ^ o ^ ^ o ^^ o ^

En el bosque un grupo de viajeros tenían la comida lista en eso una niña pudo decir algo que llamo mucho la atención de la miko que los acompañaba.

−Oye señorita Kagome usted quisiera tener hijos− dijo Rin algo burlona y con una sonrisa en sus labios ella esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

−Pues si toda mujer quiere tener hijos y más si esos hijos son de la persona que mas amas− contesto con una luz en sus ojos y con una gran tristeza.

− ¿Y si fuera de otras personas quisieras cuidarlo?− dijo la niña con un tono muy simpático.

−Pues si eso me haría muy feliz y me asiera olvidar todo lo que me ha pasado ultima mente− contesto a Kagome algo tensa pero feliz.

−Que bien ahora si te puedo decir esta pregunta ¿quieres ser mi mamá? – pregunto Rin con una cara tan tierna que para cualquier persona no podía decir que no.

−¡Que! , ¿Tu mamá? , pero… como...− dijo Kagome muy sorprendida por esa gran proposición.

−Si verdad que vas a decir que si

−Bueno es que, bueno si acepto ser tu mamá− (_pero que estoy diciendo bueno ya no me puedo echar para atrás)_ dijo Kagome algo apenada y confundida al mismo tiempo.

−Grrr− fue lo único que dijo el youkai enojado y sin ver a ninguno de los tres presentes.

− ¿Que Sesshomaru te molesta que haya aceptado la proposición de Rin?−comento Kagome algo curiosa y enojada al mismo tiempo.

−No me molesta, me enoja tener que cuidar a dos humanas débiles, que no se pueden cuidar solas y lo peor es que hoy y para siempre tendré que cuidarte…− lo dijo con un gran tono de molestia, pero nunca miro a la joven a la cara, pero no pudo concluir por Kagome.

−Y quien dice que no podemos cuidarnos solas− concluyo la miko algo molesta y casi a gritos.

−Ya lo veremos− se retiro el peli plateado al concluir.

−Bueno no te lo tomes a mal mami el señor Sesshomaru siempre es así pero muy en el fondo de su corazón nos quiere− eso ultimo hizo que Kagome se pusiera feliz y Rin se sintió muy bien al ver a su "mami" contenta.

−Bueno dejen de hablar y coman por que ya se tienen que dormir mañana partiremos a primera hora− dijo el sapo verde llamado Jaken.

−Ya vamos, solo espéranos un poco mas− dijeron "madre e hija" al unisonó de sus voces.

Al terminar de comer Kagome saco algunas cosas de una pequeña bolsa amarilla que años atrás iba y venía de cada época para sacar unos sleeps para poder dormir mejor con su hija, pero en ese momento en que Kagome arreglaba todo, Rin se fue a buscar a Sesshomaru para que viniera a dormir anqué ella sabía que le iba a decir que no lo intentaría eso es algo muy característico de Rin.  
>Pero lo que Rin no se percato es que desde lejos un pequeño grupo de ogros la perseguían sigilosamente para comerla ya que tenían varios días sin probar bocado, cuando uno de ellos decidió atacarla solo se pudo escuchar un grito de –Mamá sálvame, señor Sesshomaru− fue lo único que pudo decir ya que la estaban ahorcando.<br>No sé cómo pudo pero la primera en llegar fue esa joven miko que no dudo ni un momento en rescatar a su ahora hija pero ella no se percato que no tenía ninguna arma  
>−<em>Bueno pues parece que tendré que utilizar otro método ¿pero cuál?− <em>dijo en sus pensamientos –_Ya se, tendré que utilizar el método que utilizo Kikyo para dejar en cenizas a esa bruja que la revivió− _tratando de concentrar todas sus energías en sus manos y acercándose lentamente hacia ese ogro.

−Bueno pues muere− dijo al lanzar su ataque cerca del estomago del ogro.  
>Pero desgraciadamente solo tubo energías para acabar solo a un ogro y ese ogro fue el que tenia a Rin pero como era de esperarse el agro antes de ser pulverizado a los demás ogros, pero lo que ninguno de los presentes vio era que un youkai observaba detenidamente todo.<br>−Nunca pensé que una simple humana tuviera tentó poder− dijo ese hermoso youkai algo sonriente pero que solo él podía percatarlo.

−No me importa eso, ahora salva a Rin− dijo exhausta Kagome al utilizar tantos poderes.

−No me digas que hacer de todos modos es mi deber como su pa…− no concluyo porque estaba a punto de romperle el cuello a la pobre niña.

Sesshomaru lanzo su ataque garras con veneno y pudo matarlos sin problema alguno, cuando eso ocurrió la pequeña madre corrió a ver como estaba la niña sin saber de dónde saco las fuerzas para hacerlo.  
>Sesshomaru solo observo la escena sus pensamientos eran de que no tenía ni un día con la pequeña humana y la quería como si fuera de verdad su hija esos sentimientos eran algo sin ninguna explicación pero que le transmitían muchas cosas extrañas pero una de ellas era desagrado.<br>Tiempo después Sesshomaru abrazo a Rin y dejándola atrás estaba Kagome quien pensaba un sinfín de cosas quería saber que significaba lo último que iba a decir solo pronuncio PA, la cual podría ser patrón o padre eso ultimo la convencía mas por eso quería preguntarle pero lo que le pudiera decir la tenía más preocupada.  
>A la mañana siguiente todos salieron con rumbo a su búsqueda, Kagome se pasaba la mayor parte viendo al suelo para ver que planta medicinal encontraba, Rin estaba sentada en el animal que siempre montaba, pero observaba con atención lo que hacía su mami y lo que hacía su señor, Jaken pensaba que esa mujer traería barios problemas al grupo, y Sesshomaru pensaba en comprender los sentimientos de esa humana pero también le llamaba la atención el porqué Rin la escogió como madre.<p>

Ya termino el 3er capi pero espero que les guste y hasta mas tarde


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: golpes en el corazón

Había pasado una semana de lo sucedido con Rin, Kagome ya se había acostumbrado a su vida diaria, no había mucha diferencia en su vida, salvo que ya no tenía a Inuyasha a su lado si no a su hermano que diferente era todo, ya que la única amiga o más bien su hija podía contarle ciertas cosas mas no todas.

Kagome estaba platicando muy contenta con su hija, hablando sobre la vida de algunos animales y también cosas que no venían ni al caso.

―Nos detendremos aquí ― fue lo único que dijo el gran lord Sesshomaru a sus acompañantes.

―Vamos rin tenemos que conseguir la comida ya que pronto va a anochecer y no podremos ver bien― dijo la mico agarrando la mano de su hija.

―Rin no irá― contesto el frio youkai, lo cual hizo que Kagome se molestara con el

― ¿Por qué no?

―Porque yo lo digo, me entendiste

Con eso ella se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo para que él no lo escuchara y se fue sola a al rio que estaba a unos 200 metros, para poder saber si hay había algunos peses para poder cenar, cuando de repente se escucharon unos pasos muy cerca de ella, cuando pudo ver que esa presencia y pasos era de nada más y nada menos que el de ``su´´ Inuyasha justo enfrente de ella, lo cual dejo atónita, ya que ella pensaba que él no la volvería a buscar.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha?

―Quiero que vuelvas conmigo a la aldea ya que ahí debes de estar, no con Sesshomaru

―Y ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?

―Tú solo debes ir y ya

En ese preciso momento ya no eran dos personas en ese lugar, si no tres, los cuales eran Inuyasha, Kagome y Sesshomaru el cual estaba muy enojado con la joven ya que había traído a su ``adorado´´ hermano.

―Humana, te dije que no quería ver a este estorbo― lo ultimo dijo señalando a Inuyasha lo cual se encontraba muy malhumorado con tan solo verlo.

―Eso no te debe importar―

―Pues me importa, ya que ella es mi sirvienta y no quiero que apeste a ti

La discusión no tardo mucho ya que Inuyasha se fue sin motivo aparente con tan solo escuchar eso.

Paso la noche aparentemente tranquila pero en la mente de Kagome estaba aturdida por lo que había pasado lo único que sentía era mucho dolor en su corazón y eso pasaba por estar pensando el porqué Inuyasha había ido a buscarla ya que él había escogido a su antiguo ser en vez de ella era algo extraño y al mismo tiempo incomodo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la pequeña Rin.

Quien hubiera imaginado que eso pasaría ella solo pensaba que él iba a ser feliz con Kikyo y el venia de la nada a exigirle que se fuera con el que no entendía que eso le dolía en el alma uno porque ella sabía que él no sabía ni siguiera con quien quedarse que estupidez de Inuyasha que se creía que ella se iba a quedar siempre con él y que iba a soportar que él se diera sus escapadas para ver a su adorada Kikyo ella ya se había aburrido de esa vida de ser su condicional, la que siempre iba a poner su mejor cara cada vez que el se fuera eso eran demasiados golpes a su corazón y ya no lo permitiría ya no mas ya no.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se levanto muy temprano para hacer el desayuno se su hija y claro para ella y Jaken ya que el señor Sesshomaru no comía comida humana.

Ella se fue al rio para poder buscar la comida para todos, tal vez en el camino encontraría alguna fruta o algo para poder acompañar la comida y sea tan simple.

Ya no se agobiaba por lo que había pasado ya no le importaba le daba igual peo solo lo decía de dientes para afuera porque eso no era lo que sentía solo quería decirle a Sesshomaru que se iría lejos, solo para salir de su vida y se iría con Inuyasha y no le importaría ser el plato de segunda mesa con tal de quedarse con el ya no le importaba… pero de verdad quería hacer eso…

TODO GRACIAS A INUYASHA POR ESO ELLA TENIA GOLPES EN EL CORAZON….


	5. Chapter 5

**hola aqui esta la conti este esel primero de creo de seis que pondre las letras de algunas canciones que me gustan y me an ispirado ahora espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO 5: BESAME

Bueno como todas las noches desde hace tres meses para ser exactos Kagome hacia la cena, al terminar de cenar arreglaba el campamento donde dormía con su pequeña niña, hacia dormir a su "hija" y salía del campamento para ir al rio más cercano a bañarse ya que rin siempre se bañaba antes de ir a buscar la comida.

Esa noche era la más hermosa de todas era luna llena pero esta vez la luna se veía azul y más grande de lo normal, se podía ver todo muy claramente por esa hermosa luna, Kagome toco el agua, no estaba muy fría, para ella era perfecta por que como era una de las estaciones mas calurosas de todas, verano paraa ser esactos.

Kagome al ver la luna solo pudo pensar en el youkai de sentimientos fríos, ella se desvistió lo mas rábido que pudo, quedanso solo con su ropa interior, dilato de su baño quizás unos quince o veinte minutos se disponía a cambiarse y ponerse una de sus ropas favoritas un kimono rojo con flores de loto blancas, cuando de repente escucho unos pasos que la pusieron a pensar lo único que hizo fue ponerse su kimono para poder esconderse, cuando pudo ver que esos pasos lo daba el lord Sesshomaru, cuando vio que era el, su corazón se acelero demasiado que hasta el propio Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo único que hizo Kagome al percatarse de lo que el youkai había descubierto se paró de su escondite y se dispuso a regresar al campamento pero algo la detuvo por el brazo

− ¿Qué haces? ¿no vez que me lastimas?− pregunto la joven algo temerosa al estar tan cerca de él.

−Yo no hago nada solo tomo lo que me gusta− dijo con un tono de molestia y frialdad al mismo tiempo.

−Como que lo que te gusta.

−Si lo que es mío.

En ese momento Kagome se puso a pensar en esa palabra que siempre la atormentaba al ver a ese frio ser, esa palabra era y será bésame

Bésame... a destiempo

Sin piedad y en silencio

Bésame frena el tiempo…

Haz crecer lo que siento

Pero ella nunca pensó que podía pasar algo con él, solo pensaba que en sus sueños podía pasar, pero algo la hiso cambiar de opinión y fue que al estar tan cerca de él mirándose esos ojos ámbar y los chocolates solo se podía ver el reflejo de cada uno.

Bésame como si el mundo

Se acabara después

Bésame y beso a beso

Pon el cielo al revés

Bésame sin razón

Porque quiere el corazón

Bésame...

Poco a poco sus labios se iban juntando cada vez mas antes eran metros, luego centímetros, después milímetros hasta que sus labios se juntaron lentamente en un tierno beso.

Siénteme en el viento

Mientras yo

Muero lento

Bésame sin motivos

Y esta vez siempre contigo

Ese tierno beso duro minutos pero ellos solo sentía que había pasado segundos no se querían separar hasta que les falto el aire y tuvieron que separase.

Bésame como si el mundo

Se acabara después

Bésame y beso a beso

Pon el cielo al revés

Bésame sin razón

Porque quiere el corazón

Bésame...

Pero al termino de su beso Kagome se quedo algo pensativa solo podia pensar_ me beso, si me beso _pero Sesshomaru solo pensaba en ¿Por qué lo hizo? Si se supone que le desagradan los humanos.

Bésame como si el mundo

Se acabara después

Bésame y beso a beso

Pon el cielo al revés

Bésame sin razón

Porque quiere el corazón

Bésame...

Pero entre los dos hubo un impulso inesperado que los orillo a besarse de nuevo esta vez no era tierno sino muy apasionado al terminar paso lo que todos podrían imaginar el se marcho dejándola sola y sin ninguna explicación.

Bésame así sin compasión

Quédame en mí sin condición

Dame tan solo un motivo

Y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)

Y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo).

Lo único malo de todo lo que ocurrió no fue el beso o que se haiga ido Sesshomaru. No, era eso, era que todo fue un hermoso sueño por parte de Kagome que despertó cuando Sesshomaru le dijo:

− ¿Por qué no te mueves? pareces una boba estúpida−

−No soy una boba estúpida− algo molesta pero no por lo que le dijo sino que todo eso fue solo un sueño.

− ¿Qué no te vas a dormir?− dijo muy frio y serio

−Si ya voy, solo déjame ver la luna por última vez ya que está muy bonita.

−No importa solo apurare Rin no se puede quedar sola con Jaken, oíste.

−Si ya voy.

Fue esa noche la más hermosa de todas para Kagome pero triste a la vez per ser un sueño…

**Nos venos y espero que les guste mucho porfía comenten gracias**

**Y los engañe verdad adiós**


	6. Chapter 6

**como ya saben el engaño al hacer un fic es super pues solo queria saber que tal espero que este capi les guste ahora si va enserio selos prometo**

CAPITULO 6: TAN SOLO TÚ

Fue esa noche la más hermosa de todas para Kagome pero triste a la vez por ser un sueño, solo un sueño.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que el llevaba mucho más tiempo en aquel lugar había observado todo desde cuando ella miraba la luna hasta cuando se termino de bañar todo absolutamente todo, pero el también tenía varias cosas en la cabeza.

Una de ellas era decirle a Kagome de que él queria a rin comoa un padre y que esa pequeña humana lo había hecho cambiar de opinión sobre esa especie tan inferior a la suya, ya que ellos, esa especie tan inferior e inutil era la mas fuerte y a la vez la mas extraña de todas ya que tienen sentimientos tanextraños a las suyas.

Otra de ellas es el porqué cada vez que podía tener el olor de Kagome le parecía darle algún tipo de sentimiento en su cuerpo algo muy extraño, como que muchas hormigas caminaran sobre él, era extraño sentir eso pero, si era lo que el sospechaba no iba a tolerarlo y tendría que hacer que ella se marchara, aunque para él y Rin les doliera en el alma.

Cuando Kagome se fue para poder dormir aunque ella supiera que el seria el protagonista de ese grandioso sueño. Un youkai estaba pensando en que era lo que iba a hacer dejar que Kagome se fuera para siempre y Rin posteriormente protestara por su opinión o aceptarlo y decirle a ella todo lo que sentía, pero con eso tenía mil preguntas

− ¿Querrá a mi hibrido hermano?

− ¿Y si dice que si?

− ¿O me dirá que siento algo hacia mí?

Eso eran unas de las preguntas que mas escuchaba repetir una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero lo que sentía era tan fuerte que no podía esperar más tenía que decirlo ella siempre le regalaba algo diferente cada día un agradable buenos días o un hola ¿Cómo dormiste? O algo semejante.

Tú me das las cosas que yo

Quiero cuando menos me lo espero

Tú me das el aire que respiro

Tú serás lo que tanto buscaba

Y yo creía que no existía

Tú vendrás robándome la vida

Pa' fundirla con la tuya

El miraba la luna tan hermosa que solo podía imaginársela ese hermoso cuerpo que él quería con todo su ser que fuera de él, solo de él, pero sabía que ella le podía decir mil cosa como un NO como respuesta, sentía que no podía tocarla porque para él solo era un sueño quien ubiera imaginado que el gran lord Sesshomaru tendria esos problemas tan desconsertaantes que ni su medio hermano tenia cuando estaba Kagome con él.

Y que será de mi cuando en

Tus brazos yo descubran

Que tú serás el cielo

Que jamás podre tocar

Es imposible ya lo sé,

Abrázame

El pensaba y repetía _ella es mi gran musa, ella pudo cambiarme todavía más de lo que Rin ya había hecho para poder entender mejor a los humanos, ellas pudieron darme un golpe de gran felicidad que nunca nadie lo había hecho, pero tu Kagome eres la culpable de estos actos_.

Tú me das un golpe de energía

Cuando estoy sin batería

Tú me das la vida en un instante

Tú serás la historia más bonita

La que nunca se te olvida

Tú vendrás entregando tú

Vida para hacerte con la mía

Los pasos de aquel hermoso ser eran lentos y elegantes, se podía ver su hermosura solo al verlo caminar. El se dirigía a despertar a una persona que le hacia repetir muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero al ver en el campamento donde ella y su hija dormían pudo ver que no estaba aquella mujer de poderes increíbles para él, porqué claro cuando uno está enamorado solo piensa en las maravillas de esa persona que dilema.

Y que será de mí cuando

En tus besos yo entendía

Que tú serás [serás] el cielo

Que jamás podre tocar

Es imposible ya lo sé

Que tan solo tú me das [me das]

La vida que yo siempre quise para mí

Pero es imposible ya lo sé, perdóname

El no lo podía creer ella no estaba, él se preocupo y no supo que pensar de repente sus ojos color oro se convirtieron en un color carmesí muy característico de el al estar enojado, aunque él no sabía porque estaba enojado solo pudo pensar en un ser que podía ser el causante de esa desaparición tan repentina de Kagome, si el nombre era el de su hermano Inuyasha, ese hibrido cobarde que se la haqbia llebado.

Por pensar solo en mí

[Por pensar solo en mi, por pensar solo en mi]

Por no darte más de lo que te doy

[Por no darte más de lo que te doy]

Por amarte simplemente

[No me pidas hacer]

Lo que no puedo hacer

Si tú quieres, si puedes, olvídame tú

Pero en ese momento escucho una persona llorar, aunque era algo extraño que alguien a estas horas pudiera estar aquí, al prestarle atención pudo saber de dónde provenía y fue en busca de esa persona que era un humano sin ninguna duda y que anque humana para ser exactos el conocia ese aroma y tambien el aroma salino que se mezclaba.

Tú serás [serás] el cielo que jamás podre tocar

Es imposible ya lo se

Que tan solo tú me das [me das]

La vida que yo siempre quise para mí

[La vida que yo siempre quise]

Pero es imposible ya lo se

Que tan solo tú serás

Y pues si efectivamente era ella la humana que tanto anelaba ver en esos momentos quien lo podria creer el en ese momento se intrigo de masiado del por que de su llanto, en ese momento tenía el deseo de poder abrazarla, protegerla, consolarla para que dejara de llorar y por fin poder besarla para que ya no pensara mas.

Pero es imposible ya

Lo sé, perdóname

Uuuuh Ooohh, Perdóname

Pero algo inesperado sucedió ella pudo percatarse de esa presencia tan conocida se notaba que tanto era su interés por él, que está el mínimo ruido que él hacia podía saberlo a kilómetros de distancia eso es lo que hace el amor un sentimiento tan magnifico pero al mismo tiempo tan incomprendible por cualqquier ser de esta tierra que aunque hasta la mas minima bacteria lo sentiria.

**creoque lo ultimo estubo muy meloso por asi decirlo no se por que se me ocurrio poner alas bacterias habiendo tantos seres mas pequeños asta los atomos pueden enamorarse o no**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: ESTOY ENAMORADO

Ella se dio cuenta que la persona por la que lloraba estaba a solo metros de distancia, ella se seco sus lagrimas e intento hablar, pero tanto era su felicidad y nerviosismo que no pudo decir nada.

El la miro, pudo ver como con un toque de elegancia seco sus lágrimas, también observo que ella lo miraba con tanta alegría y pudo oír a distancia como el corazón de la joven latía tan rápido que ni el mismo Sesshomaru quería tranquilizar.

Una nueva mañana me levante

Pensando en todas las cosas lindas

Que hemos hecho W con Yandel.

Pensando en tu olor, tu piel

Para mí lo eres todo

Se pudo observar como Sesshomaru le daba la espalda y se sentaba en un gran árbol que estaba entre las dos personas, él le dio una señal para que la chica fuera hacia él, era algo que ella no iba a desaprovechar era una oportunidad de oro por fin le podria decir lo que sentia o no.

Quisiera estar siempre a tu lado

Huir de todo mal (de todo mal)

De tu cuerpo un esclavo

Y creo que te he demostrado que

Ella en un instante estaba ahí con él y se pudo ver un sonrojo no muy evidente por parte de el youkai, pero él no quería parecer que tenía algún sentimiento hacia la joven, pero era algo que por más que quisiera no podía y no podra

Estoy enamorado (Simplemente)

Te lo quiero confesar (Te lo quería decir)

Totalmente ilusionado

Me la paso pensándote nunca voy a soltarte (Rumba)

El se sentía como un estúpido por ese sentimiento tan humano, pero como todo mundo sabe hasta el más fiero animal tiene una compañera. El tenía que decir todo o si no se moriría, era ahora o nunca, se pudo ver el movimiento de sus labios.

−Mira humana tú tienes la culpa de mis actos− dijo el peli plateado con un tono de enojo pero no estaba el tono de desprecio.

− ¿Por qué dices eso si tú siempre has actuado igual que siempre? No tienes ningún cambio− dijo preocupada la joven miko por ese tono de voz que tenia.

−No lo digo por lo que he hecho antes, si no lo que voy hacer hoy en día.

− ¿Cómo que lo que vas a hacer hoy en día?− dijo nerviosa y algo confundida.

−Escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré dos veces.

−Bueno dime.

Estoy enamorado

Te lo quiero confesar

Totalmente ilusionado

Me la paso pensándote (Todo el tiempo)

Nunca voy a soltarte

−Estoy enamorado de ti, no sé cuando, no sé cómo, pero eso es lo que me…−no pudo terminar porque Kagome empezó a llorar.

−¿Y por que estas llorando? − dijo Sesshomaru algo molesto pero a la vez triste.

El se paro muy rápido para marcharse porque él no quería escucharla porque pensaba que su llanto era de remordimiento, mas él nunca imagino lo que le iba a pasar.

Escucha, W!

Quería progreso a la

Calle le dio un receso

Mi voz tenia peso como

Un corazón preso

Ella me libro de todo mal

Con tan solo un beso

Ha sido un proceso pero

El amor ya no da regreso

Ella lo tomo del brazo para que no se fuera, y de sus labios salió solo un −**YO TAMBIEN ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI**− él no lo podía creer, por eso estaba llorando, por la gran felicidad que eso le producía.

−Y si estas enamorada de mi ¿Por qué estabas llorando? Respóndame – dijo algo impaciente, pero a la vez contento por esa noticia.

−Pues fue la alegría que no aguanto y salió en mis lagrimas eso fue todo.

El la miro y no pudo soportarlo más y por sus pensamientos resonaban el bésala, el youkai se dirijo a su cara ya que tenían unos escasos centímetros de distancia, lo cual no tardo mucho para poder tocar sus labios.

Yo sigo a su lado,

Su amor es sagrado

Tengo muy claro del

Amor el significado

Ella tiene regaño

Conmigo ha batallado

Vamos soldado nos

Hemos ayudado

El beso fue exactamente igual como Kagome se había imaginado, el más dulce y tierno de su vida que nunca Nadia se lo había dado, el solo se limito a pensar en lo que sentía al tocar sus labios, ese sentimiento de hormigueo que le causaba a estar junto a ella solo se transformo en un sentimiento de paz.

Estoy enamorado (Escúchame bien)

Te lo quiero confesar (Yo te lo quería decir)

Totalmente ilusionado

Me la paso pensándote nunca voy a soltarte (Princesa)

El tenía que decirle lo que ya tiempo quería decirle y al término de su beso solo le dijo

− ¿Quieres ser mi mujer Kagome?− su tono fue serio pero se podía sentir algo de frialdad que al mismo tiempo tenía algo de preocupación.

−Es una oferta bastante tentadora, pero ¿Estás seguro que quieres a una simple humana como tu compañera?

−Claro que sí, eso es lo que deseo, una simple humana como mi compañera y nadia más.

Estoy enamorado

Te lo quiero confesar

Totalmente ilusionado

Me la paso pensándote

Nunca voy a soltarte (Ey Doble!)

Ella se alegro tanto que no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que tenia por esas palabras tan claras que aquel youkai le decía.

−Bueno si tú lo deseas igual que yo, acepto por completo ser tu mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

−Bueno mañana lo hablaremos con Jaken y mi pequeña. Pero lo que me importa ahora eres tú.

Ella tiene la sustancia

De la perseverancia

Tengo amor en abundancia

Princesa tú has cambiado mi arrogancia

Veinticinco problemas,

Cuarenta circunstancias

Ellos hablaron de tantas cosas, una de ellas era porque él sentía un gran aprecio por Rin, otra de esas cosas era cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, así se pasaron toda la noche hablando y muy abrazados, muy junto, dándose calor mutuo.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado que alguien tan frio y distante hasta con sus propios sentimientos podía amar a alguien tan diferente a él?

Y yo te quiero decir, que tu

Cuerpo quiero consumir

Sin disumir, ella me empieza a dirigir

Me toca y yo me empiezo

A derretir (Tiene magia)

Eres la mujer de mi vida

Lo tengo que admitir

Ella se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo por tener a su lado a una persona que solo tenía ojos para una sola mujer y esa mujer era ella.

El solo quería hacerla suya, pero se controlaba porque no quería ir tan rápido con ella, no quería asustarla, que pudiera ser unos cuantos días más, para que ella de verdad fuera su mujer.

Señores Yandel!

Quisiera estar siempre a tu lado

Huir de todo mal

(Solo quiero que dios me dé la oportunidad)

De tu cuerpo un esclavo

Y creo que te he demostrado que

Cada rato él decía −Estoy enamorado de ti, y no me arrepiento de sentir este sentimiento que me llena de paz, muchas gracias mi amor.

Ella se estremecía al escuchar esas palabras ya que nunca lo había escuchado de alguna persona.

Estoy enamorado (Presta atención)

Te lo quiero confesar (W, Yandel)

Totalmente ilusionado

Me la paso pensándote nunca voy a soltarte

Ellos se quedaron dormidos casi al amanecer, por otra parte Rin se había levantado y no vio a su mamá y se preocupo mucho, despertó a Jaken para decirle que su mami no estaba, pero él no estaba porque se había percatado de que su amo bonito no estaba cerca, no sé cómo pero Rin encontró a Jaken y le dijo lo sucedido, cuando de repente vieron que en un gran árbol se encontraban las personas que se buscaban, Rin se alegro tanto de lo que vio y ya había predicho que iba a ocurrir que se abalanzo hasta donde estaban ellos, al llegar los abrazo y les dijo

−Que bien por fin mis papás se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos.

− ¿Qué tu ya lo sabías?− dijeron al unisonó, muy sorprendidos, sonrojados, nerviosos y contentos a la vez al escuchar lo que su hija decía.

Estoy enamorado

Te lo quiero confesar (W&Y Records)

Totalmente ilusionado

Me la paso pensándote nunca voy a soltarte eh

−Lo sé porque yo quería ver a mi papá con alguien en su vida, ya que siempre estaba de muy mal humor al despertar solo, eso era el causante de que nunca estuvieras feliz, pero desde que mi mami está con nosotros despiertas muy cambiado, ver en tus ojos una gran felicidad, no por nada ya llevo por lo menos 3 años contigo papi.

−Y ¿Desde cuando me dices papá o papi? Responde− dijo el peli plateado algo frio pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

−Desde hoy papi ya que tu eres algo más de mi mamá verdad.

Evidentemente tienes magia

Tiene la llave de mi corazón en sus manos

¿Quiénes son? W, Yandel

Víctor 'El Nazi', Nesty

El Profesor Gómez, W&Y Records

Señora te lo tengo que decir

Escucha bien

Ellos no respondieron solo se limitaron de mirarse y sonreír, eso era un si evidente, por eso Rin se fue cantando muy contenta y Jaken se fue con la niña el no dijo nada porque se quedo completamente anonadado.

Quisiera estar siempre a tu lado

Huir de todo mal (de todo mal)

De tu cuerpo un esclavo

Y creo que te he demostrado que

−Bueno parece que no lo podemos ocultar, porque se nos nota tanto que una niña lo supo antes que nosotros no.− dijo la azabache sonriendo como nunca.

−Sí, pero eso es malo porque ya no podre evitar lo que estoy pensando hacer− dijo con una sonrisa malisiosa en sus labios.

Estoy enamorado

Te lo quiero confesar

Totalmente ilusionado

Me la paso pensándote

Nunca voy a soltarte

−Pues te vas a esperar por que te voy qa ser sufrir por tratarme mal los ultimos meses me oiste − lo dijo con tanta alegria que ni siquiera ella lo podria creer

− Pues creo que la que va a sufrir va hacer otra, jajajajajajajaaaaaa

**bueno ya termino pero los are susufrir un rato gracias por los que an comentadoo y los que lo an leido eso me agrada mucho**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: ASI FUE

−Bueno parece que no lo podemos ocultar, porque se nos nota tanto que una niña lo supo antes que nosotros no.− dijo la azabache sonriendo como nunca.

−Sí, pero eso es malo porque ya no podre evitar lo que estoy pensando hacer− dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

− ¿Qué estas pensando Sesshomaru?− dijo la bella dama un poco nerviosa y algo confundía por esa sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Sesshomaru.

−Nada tarde o temprano lo sabrás y podrás entender el porqué de mi sonrisa− dejando eso él se fue no sin antes darle un terno beso a la que sería su mujer muy pronto.

Después de esa agradable escena se pudo apreciar los ojos con algo de furia de un hibrido de ojos ambarino, el salió de su escondite y se dirigió había la miko, el quería un explicación y no se iría hasta conseguirlo.

Perdona si te hago llorar

Perdona si te hago sufrir

Pero es que no está en mis manos

Pero es que no está en mis manos

Me he enamorado, me he enamorado

Me enamore.

Ella, al verlo se estremeció al ver la cara de furia que el tenia en su mente solo podía pensar_ ¿Sabrá lo sucedido con Sesshomaru? Y ¿Por qué esta aquí?_ Fue lo único que tenía en mente hasta que el las fue respondiendo una a una no sin antes cuestionar a Kagome.

−Dime ¿Por qué estas con Sesshomaru?

−No tengo por qué responderte

− ¿Qué tan rábido te olvidaste de mi?

−Yo no te he olvidado pero mi corazón si, el ya no quería sufrir más por al quien tan indeciso como tú, que ahora que ya se decidió por una persona, no sabe si es cierto o no.

−No dagas eso, lo que dices es mentira una vil mentira.

− ¿Cómo puedes saber si es mentira? Cuando ni siquiera sabes distinguir tus propios sentimientos.

−No estoy hablando de mi si no de ti, dime de una buena vez ¿Que es lo que tienes que ver con ese maldito?

−No le hables así, y además ¿Que te importa lo que tenga que ver con él?

−Lo defendiste, eso quiere decir que tienes algo que ver con él, de eso ya no tengo duda.

Perdona si te causo dolor

Perdona si te digo adiós

Como decirle que te amo

Como decirle que te amo

Si me ha preguntado

Yo le dije que no

Yo le dije que no.

Ella se paralizo al pensar que el sabia todo, pero no se preocupo por que el solo era parte de su triste pasado y que tal vez si el hubiera hablado con ella antes, se hubiera aterrado con tan solo esas palabras que él decía.

−Me duele decirte esto Inuyasha pero es mejor que lo sepas ya− ella concluyo con un tono de preocupación por como el racionaría.

−Ya dímelo porque no soportare mas esta incertidumbre que me provocas con esa mirada

−Bueno, yo soy la mujer de Sesshomaru desde anoche− ella no pudo creer que había dicho esto si ni si quera lo era, solo era su "novia" por si decirlo pero ella sospechaba que sería su mujer muy pronto

−Como me puedes decir esto con tanta tranquilidad, no vez que a mí me duele

Soy honesta con él y contigo

A él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado

Si tú quieres seremos amigos

Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado

No te aferres, ya no te aferres

A un imposible, ya no te hagas

Ni me hagas más daño, ya no.

Ella reflexiono por un momento lo que había escuchado y cambio su cara a una con mucha rabia

−Y cómo crees que me sentía, cuando tú me dijiste que amabas a Kikyo y no a mí, como crees que me sentía.

−Pues esto es muy diferente, porque yo nunca hice a Kikyo mi mujer y tú eres completamente de él, y tal vez eso dio frutos

−Bueno pues eso a ti que, tú dices que no es lo mismo, pero es mentira pues yo vi como hacías varias cosas con ella que no puedo repetir porque es algo para mi asqueroso− concluyo y cambio su cara de enoja a una de mucha tristeza.

Pero lo que ellos no se esperaban alguien había escuchado toda su conversación la cual se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

Tu bien sabes

Que no fue mi culpa

Tú te fuiste sin decirme nada

Y a pesar que llore como nunca

Ya no seguías de mi enamorado

Luego te fuiste

Y que regresabas

No me dijiste

Y sin más nada

¿Por qué? no sé

Pero fue así

Así fue.

Esa persona que los observaba se dirigió hacia ellos con pasos firmes y muy elegantes lo cual en sus labios exclamo.

− ¿Con que derecho hablas con mi mujer? – al decir esto el agarro a lo que aparentemente le pertenecía agarrándola de la cintura, su agarre era algo tierno pero la tenia sujetada con fuerza para que no se la llevaran.

− ¡Sesshomaru!−fue lo único que pudo decir Inuyasha.

−Como vez ella ya no te ama, ella solo tiene y tendrá ojos para mí

−contrólate un poco cariño− dijo la azabache al enfatizar la palabra cariño, porque ella sabía que él podía decir otra cosa para referirse a ella, el sabia lo ocurrido por eso dijo lo que dijo.

− ¡YA LARGATE NO QUIERO QUE ESTES AQUÍ HIBRIDO!−concluyo el youkai muy enojado.

−No me tienes que correr, yo soy el que ya no quiero estar aquí, porque ya sé lo que quería saber, lo único que les quiero decir que sean feliz.

−Gracias Inuyasha eso es lo que yo también deseo que seas feliz con Kikyo.

−Ya lárgate− al término de esto Inuyasha se fue muy triste, pero no derrotado porque él había notado que ellos mentían porque ella no tenía el olor de Sesshomaru, eso le demostraba que tenía una breve oportunidad.

Te brinde la mejor de las suertes

Yo me propuse no hablarte y no verte

Y hoy que has vuelto

Ya vez solo hay nada

Ya no debo, no puedo quererte

Ya no te amo

Me he enamorado

De un ser divino

De un buen amor

Que me enseño

A olvidar

Y a perdonar

El los pensamientos de él solo estaba como ella miraba a su hermano, eso lo puso a pensar −_No haré ya nada para separarlos, porque yo cometí el error de dejarla ir, ella es feliz y yo lo seré con Kikyo, eso es lo menos que debo hacer ya que ella merece ser feliz− _él se marcho sin detenerse para nada, solo quería encontrar a Kikyo y decirle que ella es la única en su vida.

Soy honesta con él y contigo

A él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado

Pero si tú quieres seremos amigos

Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado

No te aferres, ya no te aferres

A un imposible, ya no te hagas

Ni me hagas más daño, ya no

Ya no

Mientras tanto una pareja hablaba de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos pues el peli plateado no comprendía el por qué ella dijo que era su mujer si no lo era

−Dime ¿Por qué mentiste sobre nosotros? Tú no eres mi mujer

−Lo sé, pero yo deseo ser tu mujer que ¿tú no quieres?

−No es eso solo pensé que tu todavía no querías ser mía.

Ellos se marcharon por que tenían que decir formalmente lo que ellos eran y no podían ocultarlo más.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: KILOMETROS

Mientras tanto una pareja hablaba de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos pues el peli plateado no comprendía el por qué ella dijo que era su mujer si no lo era  
>−Dime ¿Por qué mentiste sobre nosotros? Tú no eres mi mujer<br>−Lo sé, pero yo deseo ser tu mujer que ¿tú no quieres?  
>−No es eso solo pensé que tu todavía no querías ser mía.<br>Ellos se marcharon por que tenían que decir formalmente lo que ellos eran y no podían ocultarlo más.

Al otro lado corría despavorido un peli plateado, el cual sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por lo rápido que iba.

El solo quería ir a un lugar lo antes posible para hablar con ella, el llego hasta su destino que era la aldea de la anciana Kaede, se encontró con un monje muy preocupado y a una exterminadora la cual tenía una cara de reproche.

−Encontraste a la señorita Kagome Inuyasha− comento el monje algo preocupado y con un toque de morbosidad.

−Sí, pero ella ya no es una señorita− dijo con un toque de enojo pero con un poco de tristeza.

− ¿Como que ya no es una señorita? Inuyasha ¿Que le hiciste?− dijo Sango con un toque de enojo y preocupación.

−Yo no le hice nada, porque ella no está conmigo, si no con el− esas palabras le dolían en el alma pero el solo se resigno a que ella debería irse con él.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con él? Responde.

−Pues ella decidió estar con mi hermano y no conmigo, lo sé porque fui a buscarla, bueno desde hace tres meses que la estaba buscando, pero no encontraba su olor por eso no la había encontrado y, por un momento pensé que se había ido a su época pero no se fue, sino que siempre había estado aquí muy cerca de nosotros, pero algo no permitía que yo la encontrara pues…− fue interrumpido por la castaña que estaba muy enfadada.

− ¿Cómo? ¿Nos estas mintiendo, verdad?− dijo la castaña tartamudiando y algo preocupada.

−Eso es imposible porque a Sesshomaru no le agradan los humanos.

−Pues parece que ya no porque lo que yo vi fue muy contrario a como se comporta Sesshomaru.

− ¿Qué es lo que viste Inuyasha?− dijeron en Miroku y Sango en un unisonó.

−Pues vi como ella estaba muy abrazada de él, y el no la soltaba para nada, y cuando se iba pues él se despidió con un beso, y no solo eso, sino cuando hable con ella para preguntarle por que estaba con él, él la agarro de la cintura y me dijo porque estaba hablando con ella.

−Eso fue todo− dijo un pervertido monje.

−Pues sí, o querías mas− dijo molesto el ambarino –Bueno yo me voy tengo que hablar con alguien− concluyo el peli plateado al retirarse

Inuyasha se dirigió a la casa de la anciana Kaede, pues él pensaba que ahí se encontraba su amada, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir que ella no estaba pero algo hizo que el volteara a ver hacia la puerta, pues ahí estaba ella pon una cara de mucha tristeza pero sobretodo enojo.

−Kikyo que bueno que estas aquí te tengo que decir algo muy importante− el tenia sus ojos iluminados por qué sabia que lo que le iba a decir era muy bueno para los dos.

−Ya es tarde, muy tarde, exactamente tres meses tarde.− ella derramo una lágrima, que contenía mucho dolor y rabia.

−No es cierto, porque tú me amas y yo a ti aun más, que mi propia vida− dijo el ambarino con el corazón en la mano –Solo me tarde en reaccionar eso fue todo porque ya sé que yo te amo y lo que sentía por Kagome solo era cariño, pero no amor solo sentía y sentiré un gran aprecio mas no amor− concluyo y dándole un beso a la pelinegra, que por supuesto correspondió.

A varios cientos de kilómetros,

Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol

Y siento como un cambio armónico

Va componiendo una canción en mi interior.

Ellos se separaron por falta de oxigeno, mas no pararon en un solo beso sino que vinieron muchos mas pero se detuvieron porque Kikyo quería hablar con su amado.

−Dime ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto para decidirte por alguna de las dos?

−Pues alguien me dio un consejo que me hizo reflexionar y escuchar muy atentamente a mi corazón así fue.

− ¿Quién fue el que te hiso reflexionar?

Tal vez nadie me crea pero ese alguien fue mi hermano− el no iba a decir que gracias a las palabras tan duras que le dijo Kagome había reflexionado y mas no podía perder nada porque nadie lo desmentiría.

−Pues anqué nunca lo pueda ver estoy muy agradecida por lo que te diría− ella solo miro al techo de la casa.

Seque seguir no suena lógico

Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico

Y en éste encuentro telefónico,

E recordado que estoy loco por ti.

Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono

Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,

Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento

Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.

−Escucha bien Kikyo desde ahora solo quiero que estés a mi lado para toda la vida, quiero tener hijos contigo.

−Pues eso es lo que yo también quiero y deseo más que nada en el mundo.

−Gracias Kikyo, gracias por quererme, gracias muchas gracias.

A varios cientos de kilómetros

Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor

En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono

Se quedará pensando mi corazón.

Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono

Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,

Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento

Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.

Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono

Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,

Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento

Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos...

Tan lejos...

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru y Kagome hablaban con Rin y Jaken de que muy pronto ellos formarían a ser uno para siempre y que de ahora en adelante la deberían respirar como respetaban a su amo.

−Ustedes tienen que respetar a esta bella dama, porque muy pronto ella será la señora de las tierras del oriente que me pertenecen, oyeron.− el estaba feliz pero no podía demostrarlo a nadie solo a ella.

−Así será amo Sesshomaru, no tenga duda alguna.

−Papi, verdad que la puedo seguir llamando como la llamaba, verdad que sí.

−Desde cuando me llamas papi, señorita.

−Ya te dije que desde hoy, porque ya confirmaste que tu y mi mami tienen algo que ver.

−Ya déjala, no te debe disgustar al contrario, porque yo se que en el fondo estas muy feliz.

−Bueno, si lo acepto y si me da mucho gusto que me diga así.

−Y a tu pregunta Rin, me puedes decir como tú quieras, ya que tú fuiste quien nos unió a los dos.

−Gracias mami.

−Oye Sesshomaru tengo que decirles a mis amigos de lo nuestro, ya que ellos no saben de mí.

−No iras a verlos, recuerda que ese hibrido vive con ellos y no quiero que intente nada contra ti.

−Pues si no quieres que me haga nada ¿Por qué no vas conmigo? Y te quedas tranquilo.

−No me gusta ir a las aldeas de los humanos, pero iré contigo para protegerte.

−Gracias Sesshomaru sabía que no te podrías negar.

Ellos se fueron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para decirles lo que ellos eran, pero Kagome tenía algo de pena porque sabía que Inuyasha había repetido parte de lo que ella había dicho, una de ellas por ejemplo era que ella era la mujer de Sesshomaru.

Pero a ella ya no le importaba lo sucedido porque en verdad ella amaba a Sesshomaru y lo que dijera la gente la tenia sin cuidado.

Pues esto es todo por hoy es algo corta pero espero que les agrade y si me costó mucho escoger por cual canción poner, espero y comente adiosin

**si ya me habia tardado pero es por la tarea come entre a la prepa en la tarde no puedo hacer nada en la tarde y si ya se va a acavar pero en el capi 11 y talvez un epilogo pero el capi 10 no lo tengo terminado solo lo tengo en partes pero talvez actualise el sabado**


End file.
